


no lullaby

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bad Decisions, Falling In Love, Hope, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Couple, Secret Relationship, Suffering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Peut-être s'était-il marié trop tôt.Mais tout ce qu'il avait perdu, la signification même du verbe aimer, il semblait la retrouver avec lui.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg (Implied), Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: love is a seduction game, [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	no lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [what's the meaning when you have a broken home?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031652) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Lewis ne sait pas comment se libérer de son mariage.

Il aime Sebastian de la plus tendre des façons. Il l'aime et ça a été si facile parce que ce dernier était si doux. Si gentil avec lui. Et il ne leur faut pas grand-chose pour s'entendre à la perfection et se voir.

Leur rencontre alors qu'il tentait de réparer la fissure qui s'était immiscée dans sa relation avec Nico. De jolis fleurs mais plus encore, de magnifiques yeux.

Sincérité, doute, tendresse ... bien des mots qu'il aurait pu choisir pour qualifier cette avenue dans sa vie. 

Au final, ce qu'il a voulu faire pour arranger son mariage n'a été qu'un moyen de plus pour le disloquer. Il a toutes les raisons de le fuir et toutes les raisons de le préserver. C'est difficile de penser clairement.

Ses proches l'ont prévenu, de ce bonheur éphémère, de cette cage dorée qui s'hissait lentement autour de lui.

Il a fermé les yeux parce que, après tout, il était heureux avec son promis. Ils ont eu beaucoup de moments de bonheur. Même si cela a fini par s'essouffler. Même si ils se sont chacun perdus, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux.

Sebastian est un vent nouveau, une brise qui rallume la flamme, qui le fait réapprendre comment aimer et s'aimer.

Il a pu détester plusieurs choses à son propos. Dans les premiers temps, délaissé par son mari, à se demander ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le rendre heureux et finalement se dire que c'était trop tôt. Trop tôt pour se marier.

Mal de tête qui amplifie.

Il règle les derniers papiers, que Nico a pris soin de lui laisser bien sûr pour partir à New York, mais n'a pas vraiment la tête à. 

Les souvenirs défilent sous ses yeux alors qu'il tente de les chasser et de fixer les feuilles, les contrats qu'il a entre les mains.

Il est revenu souvent, un peu trop souvent, à la boutique de fleurs. Pour revoir ces yeux magnifiques et en apprendre plus sur la personne à qui ils appartenaient. 

Sebastian était humble, ne se considérait pas assez intéressant, ne méritant pas son attention, et plus l'allemand pensait de cette façon et agissait en conséquence, plus son charme se révélait aux yeux de Lewis.

Qui en tombait amoureux lentement.

Un jour, un élan de courage a emporté son coeur et il a osé, il a osé demander plus que leurs habituelles rencontres. Un rendez-vous. Et en a retrouvé la fébrilité des premiers jours avec Nico, mais tellement différemment.

Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse comparer ce qui est incomparable. Nous n'aimons qu'une seule fois d'une même façon.

C'est ainsi pour lui. Durant le repas, qui s'est déroulé parfaitement, peut-être y a-t-il eu quelques ratés, quelques maladresses, mais c'est cela qui faisait que c'était parfait. Puis un baiser et tout ce qu'il a entraîné.

Rencontres plus régulières, sûrement trop souvent dans la chambre à coucher. C'est addictif, une telle tendresse. Il a l'impression de pouvoir voler.

Puis Nico va et vient, lui rappelant l'implacable vérité. Des mots durs, un peu trop, qui l'abîment au plus profond de lui. Des marques qui ont du mal à s'effacer de son corps. Il souffre.

Mais son amant est un homme de certitude, un homme qui a besoin de le savoir sien au final, qui veut le pousser à briser ces chaînes qu'il a lui-même attachées à ses poignets.

Il ne peut pas l'envisager, il en a trop peur.

Parce si cette lente agonie, cette amour mourant le désespère et lui fait du mal, cela n'entache pas l'affection profonde qu'il a pour Nico, qui a été plus que son mari mais son ami.

Il ne peut pas ...

Il ne peut pas non plus en vouloir à Sebastian de se briser entre ses mains, de ne plus pouvoir le supporter et de se taire brusquement, de se défaire de sa prise, de sembler, petit à petit, se détacher de ces sentiments.

Il l'aime tellement plus. Cela n'a aucun sens à ses yeux et c'est si dommage. Le destin est cruel, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Son époux rentre de son voyage. Le doute et la rage teintent ses traits. Il y fait face avec froideur, pour camoufler ses apréhensions.

Quand le coup atteint sa joue, après avoir été traîné si bas, il ne s'y attend réellement pas.

La réalisation semble abattre Nico également qui écarquille les yeux, semblant vouloir s'excuser immédiatement mais il recule. Instinctif. 

Il fait ce qu'il n'a jamais fait lors d'une seule de leurs disputes, il s'enfuit.

Ce qui a été brisé ne peut pas être réparé.

Sa démarche se transforme vite en course. Il court, il court loin de ces dernières années de sa vie, cauchemar. Il court vers ce qu'il croit pouvoir être son futur, être mieux, bien mieux.

Il court et, oh, ses pas le mènent à un endroit qu'il connaît trop bien. Le mènent à Seb, comme d'habitude. Le même bâtiment, au bout de la ruelle, juste à l'embranchement. Un bâtiment aux murs beiges, se fondant dans le paysage.

Un bâtiment qu'on peut presque louper si on passe trop vite, comme n'importe quelle boutique. Mais qui n'est pas n'importe quelle boutique parce qu'elle appartient à celui qu'il aime.

En arrivant, il fronce les sourcils parce que les étalages qui bordent l'extérieur ne sont pas sortis comme à son habituel et alors qu'il s'approche davantage il remarque le petit écriteau sur la porte : "Vendu".

Sebastian n'est plus là.

**Author's Note:**

> j'avais besoin de transiter vers eux. Ils auront probablement une fin heureuse, Lewis a eu ce qu'il lui fallait pour se décider à agir mais va-t-il aller jusqu'au bout et trouver Sebastian ou se résigner et retourner chez lui ?


End file.
